ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Nightly
Brock McNight, is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Hunter Nightly. He has just signed a return contract with the Intense Championship Wrestling Federation(ICWF). He is a big man with surprising speed, he models himself after his mentor, Samoa Joe. =Career= Hunter Nightly originally was an MMA fighter. He had a successful run in the MMA scene, but after about a year of MMA competition he decided to become a professional wrestler. He started out wrestling in the Ultimate Championship Wrestling company. Alongside his brother PJ Nightly, they fought as a tag team known as Da Blood Brothas. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Hunter was brought into UCW by his brother PJ Nightly. During a feud between PJ and Lobos Locos he decided to bring in his brother, as a partner. Hunter went on to win a feud ending match using his Brain Damage maneuver. He went on to have a successful run both in the Tag team division and the singles division. He and his brother fought in and ended many feuds with their signature Hell's Cage match. He and his brother were the top tag team in UCW, until they were both fired due to giving the UCW President Da Blood Driver onto a chair. The president suffered from a separated shoulder and a concusion. Pro Wrestling KOBURA Hunter and his brother both have traveled to Japan to compete in the company known as Pro Wrestling KOBURA on the singles and tag team scene. Upon his arrival, Hunter was given a title shot against Jun Honda. After losing the match, he continued his tour in Japan. He picked up many victories with his Inverted Muscle Buster, referred to as Invert Kinniku Buster there in reference the Japanese series Kinnikuman/Ultimate Muscle. Intense Championship Wrestling 2006 In 2006 Hunter debuted in ICWF. Alongside his brother his competed in the tag team division, instantly feuding with the original Italians tag team they had some great matches, including a tables match that ended in a draw. They ended the feud at the VD14 PPV defeating the Italians in a Hell's Cage match. =Wrestling Facts= *'Finishing Moves' :*''Muscle Clutch (USA)/Kinniku Clutch (Japan)'' (Swinging Double Underhook Submission. Sometimes with Body Scissors) :*''Inverted Muscle Buster (USA)/Invert Kinniku Buster (Japan)'' (Reverse Muscle Buster) 2007-current :*''Brain Damage'' (Fireman's Carry into Side Brainbuster) 2006 *'Signature Moves' :* Ghetto Uppercut (Forearm European Uppercut) :* Hunting Season (Straight-Jacket German Suplex into Short-Arm Lariat) :* Joe Combo (Inverted Atomic drop followed by Single Leg Front Dropkick followed by Senton Splash) :* Hunter Combo (Snapmare, Football Kick followed by Senton Splash to the neck of the sitting opponent) :* Dead Fall (High angle release Powerbomb) :* Dead Fall II (Throwing Powerbomb) :* Dead Fall III (Powerbomb into Death Valley Driver) :* S.T.Joe (Standing one arm side slam, as a counter to a running attack. Often in the corner) :* Learned it from Joe (Short-Arm Snap Powerslam. Used as an Irish Whip counter) :* Nightmare Slam (Spinning Side Slam Backbreaker) :* Nightmare Slam II (Leg Trap Spinning Side Slam) :* Scary Go Round (Spinning Lifting Inverted DDT) :* Bama-Bomb (Pumphandle one shoulder one leg Powerbomb) :* Bama-Driver (Pumphandle Emerald Flowsion) :* Ode to Joe (Rear Naked Choke) :* Rolling Nightmare 1 (Crippler Crossface submission, floats over to opponent's other side and applies a Fujiwara Armbar, then floats over again into an STF) :* Rolling Nightmare 2 (Figure Four Leg lock then rolls over, stands up and applies a Texas Cloverleaf, then turns into an STF then into a Rear Naked Choke) :* Enzuigiri :* Bloodz Kick (Yakuza Kick) :* Superkick :* Leg Lariat :* Lariat :* Knife-Edge Chop :* Overhand Chop :* Brain Club :* Senton Splash :* Knee Drop followed by Leg Drop followed by Senton Splash :* Forearm Suicida :* Suicide Plancha :* Belly to Belly Suplex :* German Suplex :* Dragon Suplex :* Saito Suplex